Love and Lives Lost
by RandomTendencies13
Summary: On their eighteenth birthday, everyone gets a lifemark on their arm. The number you have shows how many lives you've lived and how many you have left. What happens when Jack, a simple medic for fantastical creatures, saves a man in an alley from death only to see he has a lifemark unlike any he's seen before?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Here's a not so new story I found in the great archives of stories Jarjarblinx1 and I have written. I finally found the time (and remembered it existed) and thought I would publish it for you guys to see if you'd like it.**

 **This one, like most of our stories lately, is fully written already. However, it is not fully edited. As I've been saying with some of our other stories, I don't want want to waste my time and effort into editing all these chapter if no one actually cares or is interested in the story. So please review to show your interest so I know to continue editing or not.  
**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The dream was always the same: flashes, brief glimpses of himself in different places at different times. It always began the same way. He was first a poor boy living in a cottage in the woods. Then he was a servant in a manor house during the Plague. After that, he was a sailor on a ship sailing towards the New World, a young lord in Paris, a settler in Virginia, a classical musician in Austria, and a mobster in New Jersey. The same dream, every night, again and again. What froze his body and made breathing almost impossible was the sense of fear. In every dream, no matter where he was, there was a dark, faceless figure, always reaching out to him. Then there was pain. Pain so crippling that he would silently scream and cry as the time and place would change. Tonight was no different.

 _Jack…_ A voice, reaching out from that dark figure, that never spoke beyond just calling his name. _Jack…._

Jack shot up in his bed, sweat dripping down his face and his chest heaving for breath. A quick glance through the curtains had him groaning. The sky was only just barely starting to lighten with the impending sunrise, and he knew from past experience that there was no way he'd be able to fall back asleep after the dream. He ran a hand over his face. A growly whining from beside him pulled his attention to the pile of blankets on the other side of the bed. A pair of shiny eyes peeked at him through a crack in the blankets.

"Sorry buddy. I didn't mean to wake you up again. Go back to sleep, Arcturus. One of us might as well." He patted the pile before getting out of bed with a sigh.

A disgruntled puff of smoke blew out of the pile as a scaly head popped out first, followed by the body. It opened its mouth in a yawn, showing its little fangs off to Jack. The dragon had been given to Jack as a hatchling when he had gone off to college, and it was now the size of a bulldog. Its body was covered in iridescent white scales with two bright blue eyes and wings which it kept neatly folded on its back. Arcturus gave a lazy stretch and then hopped down off the bed, following Jack into the kitchen in hopes of a fresh steak or some other delectable breakfast treat.

"Here you go." Jack set out his leftover grilled chicken from the night before. "Sorry it's not more, bud. Pay day's tomorrow, and then I'll go get you that fat T-bone steak I've been promising you." He patted the counter as he opened up a granola bar for himself. Arcturus hopped up on the counter and sniffed at the chicken. He quickly snatched it up and threw his head back to swallow it whole. He chirped at Jack with his head quirked, asking for more. "That's all the meat I have left, buddy. I could break out a few of those frozen dragon treats if you want."

Arcturus snuffled at Jack's hand and looked pointedly at the freezer as a reply. "Alright, Alright. Only two though." Jack took out two of the treats out of the container and set them in front of his dragon. "Eat slowly." He took out a pint of ice cream and munched on it alongside his friend. "I hope I didn't disturb any amazing dreams when I woke you up. You always look happy when you're asleep." The dragon munched on its treats, purring deeply in contentment.

 _Jack…_ He shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of the image. As always, it didn't work. "You want a shower, bud? I need one to wake me up." Jack tossed his spoon in the sink and put the ice cream back in the freezer. Arcturus's head shot up, and he trotted towards the bathroom. Besides eating and sleeping, snapping at the water while Jack showered was his favorite thing to do.

"That's what I thought," he chuckled. Jack held the door open for his friend and turned on the cold water. He stripped and hopped in the shower. "Do you think these dreams mean anything? I'm so tired of watching helplessly night after night." He sighed and let the water run down his back. "The worst part is sometimes that shadow is the most terrifying thing I've ever felt come towards me. Sometimes...sometimes my heart breaks _for_ it. Like it's a friendly hand trying to reach out to save me but is never actually able to." Arcturus clicked and chirped, his jaws snapping at the water droplets as they fell on him.

As he showered, a warm heat, like two phantom hands, seemed to move over Jack's body. It caressed his body lovingly, possessively. _Jack...Jack…_

Jack shivered before he could stop himself. He smiled down at his friend. "Here I am talking to a dragon. Not the best way to seek advice." He grabbed the scrub brush and soap hanging from the shower rack and knelt down in the tub. "Your turn, bud. You've been looking a little dull lately."

Arcturus preened under Jack's attention, enjoying being scrubbed clean. _Jack...you're mine._

"I think I've finally lost it, Arcturus. Completely crazy now. I'm hearing voices." He made sure to get in all the hard to reach spots.

The heat returned, focusing in on Jack's neck. It felt like a strong hand, gripping his neck tightly enough to exert dominance. _Jack...I'm coming for you._ A mellifluous voice purred in Jack's ear.

Jack spun around, slipping on the slick tub and finally knocking himself wide awake. He put a hand to his head. "Damn. The visions have never lasted so long." His fingers ran slowly across the back of his neck, the skin still covered in goosebumps. "Or felt so real." Arcturus looked at Jack with concern and licked his cheek. "Don't worry about me, bud." Jack gave him a small smile and scratched under his chin. "I've survived this long, haven't I?" After a final rinse for them both, Jack shut off the shower and set about drying him and his friend off with towels.

 _Jack...I'm almost there._

* * *

"It's sad, isn't it?"

The sudden voice next to him made Jack jump, dropping his newspaper and nearly spilling his iced tea. He looked up at the rainbow haired barista standing beside him. At his confused look, she pointed at the front page story about another murder that had happened a few blocks over. "Oh. Yeah. Very sad. It's the third one right?"

She nodded. "The sheriff's saying they think it might be the beginning works of a serial killer. It's scary to think that's the kind of world we live in now." The barista rubbed at the little lifemark tattoos on her forearm with a slight frown. Jack noticed instantly. Seven dashes. So she was on her seventh life. "Makes me a little scared for my current life and what my future ones will be." She shook herself out of it and pasted a cheery smile back on her face. "Sorry about that. Probably not what you wanted to talk about with a total stranger. Enjoy the rest of your day!" The barista picked up her cleaning rag and headed back behind the counter to continue work.

Jack shook his head with a small smile. _Well, she was a little odd. Friendly though._ He picked up his bow and his bag and started the long walk back home. Lithe fingers ran delicately over the arm brace he always wore, thinking about his own hidden lifemark.

"Give me all your money, shithead," a gruff voice demanded. It was followed by the sound of a fight coming from the end of a nearby alleyway.

When he backtracked and came upon the scene, Jack quickly knocked an arrow. He aimed it at the attacker as he slowly walked down the alley, but they were both tossing around so much he didn't want to accidentally hit the man he was attacking. "Hey! Back off!"

The man growled and shoved the guy he was harassing down. The victim looked down at his stomach, the handle of a knife sticking from the flesh. He pulled the knife out and gave the assailant a cold smile. "Was that supposed to hurt?" Faster than Jack could process, the guy had the assailant's head pulled back and the same knife was pulled across the taut skin of his throat. Blood sprayed across the wall, and he allowed the body to fall down limply to the ground. The world froze when a pair of warm amber eyes looked up and locked with Jack's. _Jack...I found you._

"You...you just...He…" Jack gulped at the sight of all the blood covering the alley and the body lying lifeless on the ground. The thought of just witnessing someone's death made him more than a little nauseous. Then there was the killer- no the victim- the victim who protected himself still standing there staring at him. Against his better judgement, Jack slung his bow over his shoulders and darted towards him. "Are you okay?!" His hands pushed aside the man's jacket to find the knife wound. "Your wound...is gone?" He ran his fingers over the bloodied, but otherwise unmarred, skin with a puzzled look on his face.

"I'm fine," a smooth British voice replied. "Are you? You look like you might faint."

"You were...you were stabbed. You shouldn't be fine."

"You should go," the voice whispered. A large hand gripped his wrist. Jack's eyes widened when he saw the infinity symbol peeking out from under the man's sleeve. "It's not safe."

 _Don't have to tell me twice._ Jack turned and ran from the scene. He hated to admit it, but he felt more like he was fleeing. He'd never come across someone before with a lifemark like that. Everyone had a number of dashes between one and ten on their forearm. One meant it was your first life, and ten meant it was your final life. What did an infinity sign mean? The thought terrified him more than just watching someone die.

* * *

 _Jack…_ Warm lips caressed his neck as warmer hands caressed his body. _Jack…_ He was turned around so lips could claim his in a passionate kiss. _Jack…_ He was lifted up into strong arms and carried to a bed which was, Jack briefly thought, strangely in the middle of a field. He was laid down and covered by a warm body. _Jack…_ Between the hands, lips, and body, Jack felt himself be taken and claimed thoroughly. The heat inside him was almost too much and yet not enough. _Jack…_ The head, which had been occupied with kissing his neck, lifted, and a pair of amber eyes looked up at him with a passionate heat. _Jack...come to me._

Blue eyes fluttered open with a soft groan. _Why won't my mind let me fucking sleep?_ The insistent ache he felt brought his attention to his throbbing length that was hitting up under the thin blanket. Jack took himself in hand and started stroking. As the minutes passed, the image of his dream lover blurred in his mind. Those alluring amber eyes remained the sole perfectly clear image. Visualizing those eyes, it didn't take him much longer before he was splattering cum all over his stomach with a moan.

Jack pulled his shirt over his head and used it to wipe himself clean and then tossed it into the laundry hamper. "Might as well start the day, I guess," he muttered.

Careful not to wake Arcturus yet, Jack slid out of the bed to get ready. As soon as he and his dragon were fed and the clock turned to five in the morning, he decided to head to his favorite coffee shop. His job as a trainer/assistant medic at a facility for rare creatures demanded he be fully awake the entire shift. A task he definitely would not be able to do if he didn't fill up on caffeine before he went. Jack ordered an iced frappuccino from the cashier. He was pleasantly surprised to see the rainbow haired girl was working this morning and waved at her. He'd discovered after further encounters with her that her name was Thia, and he found he really liked her company. He went to take a seat at a back table to wait for his drink.

Thia walked over with a plate and plopped it down in front of him, one of Jack's favorite chocolate muffins sitting on it. "Here you go, sweetie."

Jack looked down at the plate, puzzled. "I didn't order a muffin today, Thia."

"True, but I did." A familiar voice sent a chill up Jack's spine as a familiar figure slid into the seat across from him. Amber eyes met his while thin lips smirked. "Hello again."

" _You_ …" Jack's eyes widened when he looked up to see the man who'd been attacked in the alley. He cleared his throat. "Sorry. Must have gotten your muffin by mistake." He slid the plate over to him.

"I filled up on coffee. Turns out my eyes are larger than my stomach." The man pushed the plate back to Jack. "Would you like it?"

"If you're sure you don't want it." He slid the plate back to his side. "Thanks."

"I perhaps should have asked if this seat was taken." The man picked an invisible piece of lint off his pants, giving Jack a look. "Is it? Taken, I mean."

"Um, no. It's not taken. I'm just blowing time and filling myself with caffeine before my shift in two hours."

"Filling yourself with caffeine after a rough night?"

Jack took a small bite of the muffin. "I guess you could say that."

"Nightmares?"

"Uhhhh. Not really."

"I can only imagine with this killer running loose. I myself have been suffering from vivid dreams."

"You have? That's...interesting." He tried to focus on his drink and muffin, a little on edge sitting so close to this stranger. This stranger who he saw stabbed, killed a guy, and also had an infinity lifemark.

"I apologize. This isn't appropriate conversation for new acquaintances." The stranger lifted his own cup of coffee to his lips, the lifemark peeking out again.

"Not exactly." Jack had to resist staring at the mark. Tempting as it was, it could lead to some otherwise unsavory topics of conversation. "You...come here often?"

"Occasionally. You?"

"Rather often. It's the easiest to get to with my commute and the best tasting."

"What would you recommend on the menu?"

"The chocolate muffins are the best pastries. I always get iced drinks, so I could only recommend the cold ones."

"What a coincidence. I also enjoy anything that's well baked and chocolate. Which drinks would you recommend?"

"The iced coffee is really good. So is their iced tea."

The man hummed. "Do I make you uncomfortable?"

"Maybe a little?" He looked down at the muffin he was currently picking at, embarrassed. "I'm not very good with small talk. Or strangers."

"Especially strangers who you witnessed do a terrible thing. I understand that. It can be a bit discombobulating to witness someone be stabbed and then slice a guy's throat."

Jack took a long swig of his drink. "I'd say way more than just a bit."

The man chuckled and looked out the window, his smile instantly disappearing. "Yes, life does have a way of being discombobulating."

"I don't understand how you're okay. _How_ can you be?" His voice lowered to a whisper. "You were stabbed in the gut with a knife for fuck's sake!"

Amber eyes met Jack's. "You must have some theories."

"None that make any sense in a normal world."

"A world of definitive lifemarks and destined mates. So no, I wasn't bitten by a radioactive spider. Nor do I come from a destroyed planet deep in space."

"This world is normal to us. It's the only world we've ever known."

"Not my world."

"I don't see how your world is any different from mine."

"You really have no idea." The sound of plates and cups crashing behind them had Jack spinning around, and when he turned back to his guest, the man was gone.

"What the hell is going on?" He leaned his chin on the table with a groan.

* * *

"Jesus, you look like crap." The man leaned against Jack's desk, looking down at him with emerald eyes. He ran long fingers through his silvery gray hair, making them stick up in attractive spikes. "Not getting any sleep?"

"What gave it away?" Jack took a long drink of his iced coffee. "The caffeine or the foul mood?"

"Both. The glare also works too."

"You're an ass, Aster." He leaned back in his chair with a sigh. It was easy to stay awake when he was out with the creatures. Sadly, he also had to do paperwork for about a quarter of his time. Paperwork was difficult to stay awake through on a good day. Now it was just torture.

"Speaking of, when are you going to take me up on my offer of dinner? You've been avoiding giving me an answer for...yep, three weeks now."

"I'm not going to take you up on it. So you can wait a few more years pining for me or move on with your life. I told you the first time you asked that I follow a strict 'no dating my coworkers' policy. Especially when they're my boss."

"We're friends first and foremost." Aster leaned down, giving Jack a teasing smile. "What's the harm in coming to dinner? I won't bite."

"I get the feeling you definitely do bite," Jack teased. "The answer's still no Aster."

 _Jack…_

"A drink then? What's the harm in a drink between friends?"

"Maybe a drink." He finished off his coffee and grabbed his bag of dragon snacks on his way out the door. " _Maybe_."

"I can work with that."

 _Jack..._ _ **DON'T**_ _._

"We'll see how shitty the rest of the week goes!"

"Are you blowing me off until Friday, Frost? Not cool!"

"You'll get over it!" Jack let the door shut behind him as he headed for the dragon pen. Arcturus chirped from his pen and greeted his owner with a head butt when he leaned close enough. "Hey, bud. How's it going today?" He tossed him a half-steak leftover from one of the larger dragons. Arcturus caught the steak mid-air, munching on it happily.

 _Jack...come to me._

Jack scratched under his dragon's chin with a smile. "Well stop by the store and grab you some more food on the way home, okay?" Arcturus purred and gave Jack's cheek.

"I'll see you in a few hours, buddy. Time to work with the big kids." He moved a few gates down to let out his other favorite dragon. "Come on out, Rosie," he called. A huge dragon eagerly slithered through the gate and nuzzled against her trainer's chest. Her scales were the most beautiful shade of rose gold that it put all precious metals to shame. She was too large to stretch his arms around her head so half hugged her instead. "Oh, careful, sweetie. You know I'm much more fragile than you are." He pulled his arms back quickly when she started chuffing happily, making the spikes on her jawline puff up rigidly. Luckil, his arm guards caught the brunt of it, and he came out unscathed.

Draco, her pen mate, came over and gave Jack a gentle nudge against his side. The dragon was even larger than Rosie, with scales as black as night. His warm breath ruffled Jack's hair. "You're moving a lot better today, Draco." Jack motioned him over to the cement pedestal they used for training sometimes, patting it and grabbing the bucket of salve. "Now, let's see that leg." The dragon reluctantly let him close to his leg with a huff. Jack used his affinity for wind to shift the air around them and blow puffs of air in Draco's face. It effectively distracted him for a few moments while he wiped off the old, hardened paste off his injury.

Most dragons grew nervous or sometimes hostile when injured. This dragon in particular had a habit of giving a good bite if someone touched a sore spot. Jack seemed to be the only medic who'd mastered dealing with him. "It's looking much better today. I'd say only a few more days and you'll be good as new." He let some frost spread over the open wound, the cold annoying to the warm dragon but numbing his leg so he could re-apply more of the salve.

 _Jack…_ A now familiar hear surrounded him, and what felt like warm lips caressed his ear. _Find me…_

Jack shivered, and it wasn't from the chill air. He grumbled under his breath as he cleaned up for the day. "I'm not going to find anyone. These stupid dream voices need to get the hell out of my head." The dragons watched Jack with curious eyes as he talked to himself. Arcturus gave a little roar of impatience. "Come on, buddy." He opened Arcturus' pen and laughed when he tried so hard to flap his little wings and fly up to him. "Awww, don't worry. Your wings will grow in soon enough." Jack picked up his friend and set him up on his shoulder.

Arcturus twined around Jack's neck like a shawl, keeping his neck warm as they walked out into the chill air. "Let's go get you that food I promised."

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? If you're interested seeing where this story goes, drop us a review. A simple "I'm interested" or even your favorite line or opinions is fine.**

 **Let's say...7 reviews to convince me to edit the next chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2

Something inside him urged him to glance outside, so he looked out of the window. His eyes fell down towards the street where a black figure stood there watching him with amber eyes. The figure which had once been shapeless now did have a shape; that of a familiar man. _Jack...come to me._

Jack quickly closed the curtain, his heart hammering in his chest. He paced across his living room nervously. "Fuck it," he growled. He stalked out of his apartment and down the stairs. "What are you doing here?" Jack's arms were crossed over his chest. The cold night air didn't bother him despite the fact he only wore a tank top.

"Pardon?"

"You heard me."

"I was just on my way home."

"And just happened to be taking a breather right outside my apartment?"

"Are you accusing me of spying on you?" The man looked at him with an unfazed expression.

"Someone could get that idea."

"I don't even know your name. How could I know where you live?"

"Who knows. Stalking me perhaps?" Jack raised an eyebrow teasingly.

"First spying and now stalking? Goodness, what a terrible opinion you have of me. To think I shared my muffin with you."

"Not an opinion. More...speculation."

"I'm sorry you think so ill of me."

"Ill? You gave me a free muffin. I would say I'm just being wary. You never know what could happen with all those weirdos and creeps out there."

"I apologize for making you uncomfortable. I was just walking home. I'll be on my way now." The man turned and began to walk down the sidewalk.

"Oh...okay." Jack watched him walk away. He raised his hand in a half-wave. "Bye?" The man held his hand up, waving to Jack without looking back.

* * *

Amber eyes looked up from his book as Jack put his coffee and muffin on the table, claiming the unoccupied seat across from him. "And _I'm_ the stalking spy?"

"You're the one who suddenly started showing up at my favorite coffee shop." Jack slid one of the muffins over to the other man. "You have to try it for yourself."

"I'm only here because it came highly recommended." He took one of the muffins and startled when their fingers brushed. A jolt of electricity shot up his arm. "Sorry."

"I...it's okay." Jack stared at his fingertips for a moment, the same feeling lingering in his own hand.

"Must have dragged your feet on some carpet."

"Yeah. Must have…Anyway," he shook off the thought. "How's life going?"

"Next you'll be asking me about the weather," he teased. "Fine. I just moved here after much time away. I was much younger when I roamed these streets. Now I hardly recognize them anymore."

"I suppose the city has been booming a lot in the past few years. What brought you back here?"

"I hope to reconnect with an old...friend."

"That sounds nice." Jack took a few bites from his muffin. "Any luck yet?"

"Not yet. Not quite." He leaned back in his chair, giving Jack a lazy smile. "Now shall you ask me about the weather?"

"Of course. Do you like this chilly weather we've been having? I hear rain is on the way." He grinned and took a sip of his iced coffee.

"I do prefer a fine chill to the air, and luckily I have an umbrella should I ever get caught in the rain." He returned Jack's smile. "Have we discussed the basics to your satisfaction?"

"I think so."

"Now shall we talk like adults?"

"And how does one do that?"

"By asking each other meaningful questions. Such as asking me about my lifemark, which you have been staring at since we first met."

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to." He stared down into his glass.

"That doesn't mean you don't have questions."

"Can you really blame me? I have yet to see a mark like that on anyone else's arm."

"Be thankful. A mark like mine is a curse."

"What does it even mean?"

"My life is infinite. I have lived many lives, and all of them have ended badly."

"Does it mean you can't die? Or is it that you are reborn an infinite number of times?"

"There is little difference between the two for me. Technically, I have been cursed with immortality. That does not mean I have not been reborn. I have, many times, and have died many times."

"So it's both?" His eyebrows scrunched up in thought.

"Everyone has their destined mate." He turned and looked out of the window, his eyes glazing in thought. "I do, just like everyone else. I am reborn with him, like the earth in Spring. When he dies, so do I, under a cold winter's frost. You see, I cannot die in body; only in heart and soul."

"So when your soulmate dies, you die as well." Jack looked up at him to be sure he was getting it right. "In body or only in heart?"

"You make it sound so simple, so uncomplicated." He lowered his head and chuckled. "The explosive agony my heart and soul endures feels like death and makes me wish for death. Yet my body continues to live."

"So you've never physically died?" Jack felt a little bad for asking so many questions, but he couldn't help himself now that some of his questions were finally being answered. "Is that why, back in the alley, the knife didn't really do anything to you?"

"I have never physically died. I _can't_ physically die. I can be wounded though. Getting stabbed fucking hurt, don't get me wrong. It just won't kill me."

"So you've been chasing your soulmate through all of these eras. What happens when he dies on his last life?"

"I dunno. I have this fantasy that I'll put weights into my pockets and drop myself into the middle of the Pacific. If I don't die, at least it would be quiet."

Jack stared at him in shock. "You would choose to die rather than be without him?"

Intense amber eyes met his. "When you've experienced the passion that I have with him, life is utterly unbearable when he isn't in it. He is more essential to me than air."

"Wow...Well, I really hope you find him."

"I have. Now all I can do is wait and try to help him remember." He quirked his head. "Do you know what it's like, to feel your other half in the world?"

"I can't say that I have. The closest I think I've felt is with Arcturus."

"Arcturus?"

"He's my pet slash friend."

"Ah, I see." He crossed his legs. "To feel your mate begins with a dream. Vivid dreams, often replaying your lives over and over. All the while, you hear their voice in your head, calling your name."

"Interesting…" Jack's phone sounded off, and he checked it. "I have to start heading to work. One more question?"

"Go ahead."

"Have you ever met anyone else? Are there others like you?"

"You mean with marks like mine?" Jack nodded slowly. "Have you ever heard of people saying that certain celebrities don't only look like incarnations from long ago but are the same people?"

"Are you seriously saying that those rumors are true?"

"Have I blown your mind?"

"In more ways than one. In such a short amount of time too."

"Then perhaps you'll allow me to make it up to you at dinner?"

"Maybe. Not tonight though. I promised a coworker I'd go out for drinks tonight."

 _ **Don't go.**_ "Oh?"

"He's been asking for ages, and I finally caved." Jack grabbed his bow and his bag and threw them over his shoulder. "Maybe we can plan something next time we inevitably run into each other?"

"I'd like that."

"I'll see you next time then."

* * *

"Are you sure about this place, Aster? Isn't it a little loud?" Jack had to shout from only a foot away from him to be heard over the booming music. "I thought you just wanted to go to a bar!"

"Come on, Frost! Live a little!" Aster pulled Jack towards the bar and ordered them drinks.

"I am living a little! I'd just rather keep my eardrums intact for that life!"

"You're fine, Frost!" He pulled Jack up onto the stool next to him and slid his drink over.

Jack took a drink and made a face as the liquid burned its way down his throat. "Do you come here often?"

"Sometimes. This place has great music for dancing."

"Really? _This_ is what you call music?"

"It is for what I need it for."

"Which is what?" He took another big gulp of his drink, this time letting himself enjoy the burn.

"Schmoozing." Aster smiled over at him, sliding his hand onto Jack's leg. "You know I like you a lot."

"You haven't exactly hidden it." Jack laughed to himself. "Schmoozing. What kind of word is that?"

"A good kind." He ordered another round of drinks.

"A ridiculous kind. You could just use a normal word for what you do in places like this."

"Which would be what?"

Jack waved his hand in the air, searching for the right words. "Hooking up?"

"If you knew that, then why did you come?"

"Because I've told you a billion times I wouldn't do it. I hoped you'd changed your mind and just wanted to have drinks with a friend."

Aster froze and smiled at him slowly. "If that's how you really feel, how about we throw some water in our faces, get sobered up, and go somewhere nicer?"

"I'd really like to finish my drink first."

"Go ahead. I wouldn't deprive you of that."

"Why, thank you." Jack slowly finished his drink. He had a smile on his face when he finally started to feel the numbness that comes when he drinks. "Let me just run to the bathroom real quick, and I'll be set to head out."

"Take your time."

"Be right back." Jack struggled through the throng of people to get to the bathroom. He was pleasantly surprised to find it empty and much more quiet, giving his ears a break from the loud music.

The door opened behind him, the sounds of the music briefly breaking the silence before it all went quiet again. A hand covered Jack's mouth before he was slammed against the nearest wall. "Did you really think you could get away with this?" Another hand quickly unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants down to expose his ass. Being slammed against the wall had Jack disoriented for a few seconds, and he dizzily struggled against him. "Again and again, you have seduced me and then tossed me away." Aster bit Jack's earlobe hard. "Not this time. This lifetime is mine."

"I didn't," he bit down on the hand over his mouth. "Seduce you, damn it!"

Aster cursed. "Oh no? You tease and make me believe you could be mine. And then you always choose _him_. Well not this time. This time he'll have you spoiled before I kill you."

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about! Let go of me!" Jack's eyes widened in terror when he felt a red hot dick shoving between his legs in an attempt to find his entrance. That's when the adrenaline finally started to kick in, burning off any dizziness and leaving him with a crystal clear mind. Jack slammed his foot down onto Aster's instep. While the man was hopping on one foot, he thrust his elbow back into his groin.

"Ow, _fuck_!" He clutched his aching groin and fell to his knees. "Fucking bitch!" He grabbed Jack's leg before he could run out of the bathroom, dragging him back. "I won't let him have you!"

"Let me go!" Jack kicked his leg free, not feeling bad in the slightest when he got a good one in across Aster's face. He yanked his pants back up and fled from the bathroom. After the quiet chaos that he'd just escaped, the booming club was dizzying to him.

A hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him back into a warm embrace. "It's alright, I have you," a familiar voice hummed. "You're safe now."

"Fuck, man!" Jack leapt from the embrace with a gasp. "Don't _do_ that!"

"Are you really gonna argue when you're here with him?"

"Yes! I just went through some serious shit just now, and then you come along scaring the crap out of me!" He saw the bathroom door open through the crowd and Aster walking out with his bloodied face. "Shit. I have to go!" Jack didn't know why but he grabbed the man's sleeve and dragged him out of the club with him.

"Where are we going?"

"Anywhere but here!" Jack looked both directions at the door and headed to the left. The man let himself be dragged the whole way until Jack was safely locking his apartment door behind them. He didn't say anything, instead choosing to look around the room. As soon as the door was locked, Jack was sliding down it to the floor and tugging at his hair. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have dragged you around."

"It's alright." He knelt down beside Jack and brushed some hair from his forehead. In Jack's head, the chaos of images and voices which had been plaguing him for years finally silenced, with one word ringing out in a mix of Jack's and the other man's voices. _Mine._

Jack's eyes fluttered shut with the blissful silence. He didn't know what he was doing, but he knew he wanted to more of this feeling. The silence and peace and warmth that thawed his always icy skin. When the realization dawned on him that he was kissing the man in front of him, his eyes flew open again and he pulled back. "I'm so so sorry. I shouldn't have done that! I don't know what came over me!"

"Yes, you do," he whispered. "I heard it too. The silence, the voices combined into one."

"We shouldn't…" Jack couldn't help but stare at his lips. "You're here searching for your mate."

"Has anyone ever told you what it's like to be one half of a destined mate?" He reached up and brushed his thumb across Jack's full lower lip. "The dreams are unending, growing worse and worse. The only way to silence them is to meet your destined one."

"So you're saying I met my destined one tonight?" His tongue flicked out to run up the thumb on his lips even as his own fingers danced along the skin at the man's neckline. "Do you think...your mate would mind if we took just one night of comfort with another?"

"I want to lie to you," he whispered huskily, staring down at where Jack's pulse pounded in his neck. "But I can't. You're not understanding me entirely."

"You don't want to...with me." Jack frowned and pulled back his hand. "I understand. You're looking for your 'soulmate.'"

The other man's hand reached out and grabbed Jack's hand to return it to his neck. "You didn't misunderstand my desire for you. It's as potent now as it has been every lifetime we've met."

"What?" He snatched his hand back. "You're just as crazy as him! I haven't seduced and tossed him away, there is _no_ other guy, and I didn't know either of you in a past life. We've never met before."

"Jack, stop." The man grabbed his shoulders. "Please, just let me explain. Give me tonight to explain everything to you. If, when I'm finished, you think I'm crazy or a psycho, I'll walk out of that door."

Jack shook his head. "Please leave." He stood up and unlocked the door, holding it open and staring at the floor. "I can't handle this tonight."

He stood, his eyes never leaving Jack's. "In your first life, you were poor. Your father died, and it was just you, your mother, and your sister. You loved them so much, especially your sister. You were hunting one day and caught me in the woods. I was hiding from the king's men. You gave me shelter and food and opened your home to me. Eventually, you also opened your heart. We became lovers, although it wasn't as accepted then as it is now. It wasn't long after that that the king's men came to your cottage looking for me. One of them, Aster, took a liking to you. He pursued you relentlessly, believing that you loved him back. Finally, we ran to the woods to be secretly married. I had one night with you as your husband. By the next day, Aster came for you. You fought...and I watched him kill you."

"Get out," Jack whispered. He trembled where he stood still holding the door. Pieces of the story matched up with some of his dreams, but that could have just been a lucky guess. "Get out!" He shoved the man towards the door. "We never even asked each other our names, so don't try to act like you fucking know me!"

"Your last life was as a mobster in Jersey."

Jack shook his head firmly. "Don't bother coming around to the coffee shop anymore." He slammed the door shut in the man's face.

"In every life I couldn't protect you," his voice filtered through, muffled by the door. "I loved you more than my own life, and yet I couldn't die with you." There was the sound of shuffling, like two hands dragging down the door. "But I have never lived a life where you have hated me as passionately as you do right now." After that, there was only silence on the other side.

When Arcturus poked his head around the corner, he found his human sobbing silently on the floor by the door. He curled up in his lap and let him hold him tightly. "What's happening to me, buddy? Everything's falling apart," Jack whispered against his dragon's neck.

* * *

The next morning, amber eyes met his as Jack walked into the coffee shop. The other man snapped his book shut and bowed his head, grabbing his coffee and moving towards the exit. Jack looked everywhere but at him, resisting the urge to peek. When he heard the door shut behind him, his shoulders sagged in relief. He didn't know how to react what with everything the man had been telling him the night before.

"Hey, hun." Thia walked up to him with his usual coffee and muffin. "That guy that just walked out left a message for you."

"Wh-what's the message?" He took the food.

"Guy wrote a letter." She handed him the envelope, which had his name written on it in sprawling calligraphy. "Who writes _letters_ anymore?"

"Only weirdos and authors." Jack took the letter and waved goodbye to her. "Thanks, Thia." He headed back home to begin his search for a new job. Jack spent hours calling training facilities and clinics, all to no avail. Finally, the temptation of the letter grew too much, and he opened it carefully.

 _My darli-_ The original greeting had a line scratched through it, followed by a more formal _Jack._

 _I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you. I know it can be a lot. The dreams, the voices, the feeling of walking through life alone. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I've missed my chance with you. I have never regretted my lives with you, only that they seem to be at an end. I won't bother you anymore._

 _Kozmotis Pitchner aka Pitch Black_

Jack stared down at the letter. "Kozmotis?" What kind of name is that?" He laid back on the couch with a sigh. "What do I do, Arcturus?" The dragon looked up at Jack with an annoyed eye, nestling down into his pile of blankets. "Well, you're no help." He settled back down with his phone for another fruitless attempt at job searching.

* * *

Pitch startled when he looked up from his book to see Jack standing next to his table. "Oh, sorry. I didn't notice you come in." He closed his book and grabbed his coffee, standing to leave.

"You don't…" Jack gulped. "You don't have to keep leaving every time I come into the room."

"It was you who demanded I not come here anymore. It's clear my presence distresses you."

"Cut me some slack here!" he hissed before flopping into the other seat at the table. "I was a split second from being raped by my boss, who was spouting off shit that sounded completely insane; I knew that because I'd just kicked said boss across the face that I had without a doubt been fired from my job; I ran into you who'd been scarily popping up every-fucking-where I went; I thought we were going to hook up, I even had a hunch it was going to be fucking amazing too; and then you start spouting all of this stuff about soulmates and destinies and that, oh yeah, _I'm_ the soulmate you said you'd come to find."

"I couldn't sleep with you without you knowing the whole truth. How would you have felt if I had taken you to bed and fucked you senseless and then revealed the truth after the fact? Would it have made you feel better?"

"I don't _know_. Maybe. Maybe not. At least I could have had one night of normalcy and screwing each other before my whole view on life was shattered." Jack stood back up from the chair he'd sat in. "Never mind. I have to go or I'll be late for an interview for a job I'm not going to get hired for because, oh yeah, my ex-boss is an ass who's had me blacklisted from all possible careers in a hundred mile radius of here."

"It's because he's grown desperate. This is his last life."

"Isn't that just peachy for him. Making everyone else miserable because he's on his last leg," he grumbled.

Pitch chuckled. "You've always had a sense of humor."

"Glad someone finds some humor in all this. See you later, Koz...motis?" He looked at him questioning to make sure he'd said it correctly.

"Pitch. That was the nickname you gave me in the twenties. 'Pitch Black,' you said. 'A suitable name for your profession.'"

"Alllllllrighty then. See you around, Pitch."

"That indicates the possibility of another encounter."

"I'm a bit more open to hearing your story now that I'm not half drunk, hyped up on adrenaline, and panicky."

"I'm usually here at this time should you have some free time in the future."

"I'll keep that in mind." Jack gave him a small wave on his way out the door.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? Worth another chapter?**

 **4 reviews for the next one.**


	3. Chapter 3

Blue eyes slowly blinked open. He took in the darkness of his apartment in confusion. _I hadn't even reached the wake up point of my dreams yet. That's odd._ He looked around to find Arcturus, wondering if maybe that's why he'd woken up. The dragon was snuggled up dead asleep on his heating pad with his mountain of blankets. So what woke him up?

A sound from the kitchen had him instantly on his feet and reaching for his bow. Jack drew an arrow taut and silently crept from his bedroom. A quick peek around the corner revealed a dark figure slinking away from his kitchen. _Fuck!_

"You heard what the boss said. He wants him alive," the figure hissed into his phone. "Wants to kill him himself. I'd rather just kill him now."

Jack took a deep breath and stepped out from his corner, arrow aimed at the man. "Who the fuck are you?"

The man whipped around, getting a quick shot into Jack's arm. "I'm your deliverance, bitch."

Jack hissed at the wound but only let himself be distracted for a second. He let loose an arrow straight into the man's shoulder, making him drop the weapon with a cry of pain. He quickly nocked another arrow and aimed again. "Next one goes in your heart if you don't get the fuck out of my place right now." The intruder glared at Jack before turning and running out of the apartment.

After following him to the door and barricading it behind him, Jack finally let out a sigh of relief. He rushed into his room and grabbed his suitcase and bag out of his closet. Since he'd always preferred a more minimalist lifestyle, it was easy enough to pack almost everything important he owned in the two bags along with a few of Arcturus' things. Speaking of the dragon, he poked his head out of his blanket mountain and growled at him incoherently. "Sorry, bud. We have to get out of here. It isn't safe here anymore."

A wave of dizziness hit him out of nowhere and nearly knocked him off his feet. Jack put a hand to his head and groaned. "Fuck me…" He grabbed a scrap of leather he'd been saving to make new arm guards and bit down on it. Thin fingers dug into the bleeding wound in his arm. They came out drenched in blood and holding the bullet. "Poisoned peice of shit." Jack tossed it in the trash and bandaged the wound as best he could with what he had, using some salve he'd saved for Arcturus to help slow the effects.

Jack gathered up the bags, his dragon, and his bow and opened his balcony door to the stormy night. A second thought had him grabbing the pistol his attacker had dropped before he left. Jack jumped off the balcony and shifted the air below to cushion his fall. He ran off into night, running until he couldn't anymore. He had to finally stop at a bench on the other side of town. His breathing was erratic and ever cool skin flushed with fever, but he stayed as alert as he could. Jack let Arcturus crawl inside his jacket in an attempt to keep him warm in the cold rain.

An umbrella appeared out of nowhere above Jack's head. "What are you doing out here?"

"Honestly? Hoping you would find me." He tiredly smiled up at the man.

"Is this your way of saying you missed seeing me?"

"Could be." Jack tried to stand on his wobbly legs and fell into the man beside him. "S-sorry. Do you mind if I stay with you tonight?"

Pitch wrapped an arm around him, accepting the dragon which greedily crawled into the warmth of his larger coat. "Come on."

"Thanks." He picked up his bags and walked with Pitch through the rain.

When they got to his apartment, Pitch invited Jack in. "Down the hall, door on the left. Hopefully you don't mind sleeping on a pull-out mattress."

"No, no. I'll take the...couch." Jack moved to the couch just in time for his legs to collapse on him.

"Jesus." Pitch knelt down beside him, gently taking his arm and looking it over. "This is shoddy work. Come into the bathroom, and I'll fix you up properly."

"I worked with what I had." He struggled to stand up again. Pitch helped him to stand and walk to the bathroom. He sat him down on the edge of the tub and began to replace Jack's bandages. "I'm sorry to be such a bother." Jack watched him work in an attempt to stay awake. It was sort of nice that their skin was almost the same temperature now.

"You aren't a bother." Pitch looked up at him and quickly kissed him. "You're never a bother to me."

"So you say now." His face grew even more heated.

"I always have," Pitch whispered, bandaging Jack's arm. "Sorry. The last thing you probably want right now is to be kissed."

"We'll see about that. Do you have any herbs or anything I could use to make a salve? The bullet was poisoned and the old salve is starting to wear off."

"Yeah." Pitch helped Jack into the kitchen so he could look through the herbs. "It was one of Aster's guys?"

"I'm assuming so." Jack found what he needed to make the salve and got to work. "I heard him talking on the phone to someone about the boss wanting to kill me himself. Didn't mention any names though."

"It's Aster." Pitch walked out of the bathroom and plopped down on the couch, Arcturus instantly claiming his lap. "It's always been Aster ever since the beginning."

Jack applied the salve and reapplied the bandaging. He could already feel the numbing starting to spread and knew he'd be fine by the time he woke up. "How did you know where to find me?"

"It's luck. I just keep looking, hoping I find you somehow. I know your first name, but the last always changes. Phonebooks are essentially useless."

"So you just happened to be out looking for me at two in the morning?" He went out to sit on the couch next to Pitch. "My name's Frost, by the way. Jack Frost. I know it sounds silly."

"I like it. It matches this version of you." Pitch smiled over at him. "I can usually tell when you're close. I get this humming in my head, and it gets louder until I find you. Like a metal detector."

Jack chuckled and leaned against his shoulder tiredly. "How many times have you had to watch me die at his hands?"

"Nine."

"That's awful. Did he not find me the other lives?"

"We've only had nine lives together. This is the tenth." Pitch put his hand on Jack's knee. "He's found you every time."

"I don't know how you went through all that."

"I loved you. I loved you then and now is no different."

"You hardly know me in this life."

"I'd like to change that," Pitch whispered.

"Well, since it seems that my ex-boss slash evil ex-wannabe-lover wants to kill me, I might need to stay here a bit longer than just a night. You should have plenty of opportunities to get to know me."

"Only if you want to. I'm sure we could avoid each other if that's what you would prefer."

"I wouldn't mind getting to know you better as well." He yawned. "You're a pretty interesting guy. Besides, nine of my past selves were clearly crazy about you. I'd like to know more about you to know why."

"But not tonight." Pitch moved Arcturus to nuzzle at Jack's feet and stood to lay him back and cover them both in a blanket. "I think it's time for sleep. You're safe now."

Jack didn't fight him, instead quickly growing more tired with the comfort of the couch. "Thanks for letting me stay."

"Of course. You are my destined one, after all." Pitch reached down and ran his fingers through Jack's hair. "I'll see you in the morning, Jack Frost."

"See you...Kozmotis." He quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _This was certainly not modern day. Jack knew he was dreaming. He looked down at himself to see he was dressed in 19th century clothing. The sound of a door opening had him turning around. Pitch came into the room and closed the door before rushing to Jack's side. "My love," he whispered, claiming Jack's mouth in a passionate kiss. "My secret fiancé."_

" _Hello to you too, my love," Jack groaned softly, pressing himself up against him._

" _You played beautifully tonight." Pitch pulled him to the settee, having him sit beside him. "Your violin practically sang. Every heart was yours."_

" _I always play with you in my heart. It's my love for you that pulls people in whether they're aware of it or not."_

" _Imagine Paris. Living as husband and husband, and your violin taking society by storm." Pitch growled and claimed his mouth in another kiss. "One month, my love. In one short month, you'll be mine."_

" _And we'll take the world by storm." Jack shifted closer to push his fiancé back on he settee._

 _Pitch looked up at him with hungry eyes. "Ravishment in Lord Cavendish's library? How scandalous." Even as he spoke, his fingers were already busy stripping Jack of the intricate clothing._

" _What can I say? When the mood strikes…" He grinned and eagerly returned the favor._

" _Oh Jack," Pitch groaned, spreading Jack's legs. "Jack, Jack…"_

* * *

"Jack? Wake up, Jack."

"What?" He looked around blearily. "What's wrong?"

"It's almost noon. You need to eat something."

"Seriously?" Jack pulled a pillow over his head.

"Plus you were moaning. Are you alright?"

"I was dreaming. Let me go back to my dream."

"Eat something, and then I'll leave you alone."

"Fine, Fine." He reluctantly sat up, quickly realizing he was still wearing his clothes from earlier in the night. "I'm up. You happy?"

"I would be if you weren't glaring." Pitch put a tray on Jack's lap, laden with breakfast foods along with a glass of water and a glass of orange juice. "I didn't know what you like, so I made everything."

"Uhhhhh…" Jack looked at the tray with wide eyes. "I'm usually fine with like some oatmeal or something. But thank you," he added quickly.

"You don't have to eat it. I can make you oatmeal."

"No, no, no. This is fine. Not fine. It's great. Thank you so much." He picked up a muffin and started eating.

"So…" Pitch sat in the other seat, looking at Jack intently. "What were you dreaming about?"

"I think it was one of my past lives. Unlike most people, I don't remember my past lives at all. I'll get snippets in dreams, but they're usually so short and fade as I wake up. This was the first time I actually saw more than a glance."

"What did you see?"

"It must have been in the 18th or 19th century. I was a violinist and talking with you about a performance."

"Was that all?"

"It led to some very inappropriate for the times activities between the two of us." He shrugged.

"I remember then. We must have been secretly engaged. We didn't sleep together until we were."

"We were, I think. You called me your secret fiancé."

"That was one of my favorite lives together." Pitch smiled, but it quickly disappeared. "We never married."

"I'm assuming Aster the Duke of Asshole came around?"

Pitch chuckled. "Marquis, and yes. He was an avid patron of the arts, especially chorus boys and you."

"Of _course_ he'd be a fucking marquis. I never did anything with him, right? In any of my lives?"

"Never. You were helplessly devoted to me." Pitch gave him a small smile. "That's what angered him the most. Your beauty lured him, and your friendly smiles seduced him. He wanted you so desperately all while you shared my bed."

"So that's what he was going on about in the club. He yammered about me seducing him and always stringing him along and all that. I didn't feel like I was doing that. I was just being a decent human being and not being blatantly rude to every person I meet."

"I know that. I've always known that. Aster was always somewhat mad, and I think he's grown madder with each new life."

"Oh? I couldn't tell from the assassin he sent to my apartment." Jack raised an eyebrow teasingly and drank from his orange juice.

"With his madness, his power also grows. You won't be truly safe until you choose."

"Even if I don't choose to be with you, I'd never go with him after the shit he pulled at the club and after. Not that I'm shooting you down or anything. Just an 'if' situation."

"I know, but that won't stop his pursuit. This is his last life, which means he has nothing and yet everything to lose. He won't give up until he has you, so be careful. When you go out, keep an eye out for anyone following you or acting odd."

"I will. I plan on lying low for awhile though. I'd rather not tempt his hand if possible. Not if it means people shooting at me."

"Well, my home is yours." Pitch looked over his shoulder at Arcturus, who was playing with another small dragon. "That's Icarus." The dragon lifted green eyes to look between Jack and Pitch, his green and blue scales ruffling.

"You have a dragon?!" Jack instantly moved to kneel by the dragon, breakfast forgotten. He held a hand out to see if he'd let him touch him.

Icarus sniffed at Jack's hand and nuzzled his head against it, demanding to be petted. "I found him. Poor guy had a burned wing, which is why I named him Icarus. I tell him he must have flown so high that he burned himself on the sun."

"He's wonderful." Having a dragon of his own, Jack knew all the best places to scratch and had Icarus writhing happily in his lap in no time. He took a glance at the injured wing. "If you'd like, I know how to make a poultice that could help him heal more fully. Hopefully prevent any lasting effects as he grows bigger."

Pitch smiled at Jack fondly. "I'd like that, and I think he would too."

"Of course he would. He wants to fly like the other big, strong dragons when he gets bigger." Jack smiled down at him. He laughed when Arcturus butted him in the side, demanding his attention as well with a little jealous huff.

"You're very beautiful."

"Thanks." His cheeks flushed a light pink.

"You have a way with them."

"I saw my first dragon when I was six. I knew at that moment that I wanted to work with them the rest of my life. You should see the ones I work," Jack's lips slipped into a frown. "Used to work with. They were magnificent."

"Why don't you leave? There are other dragon programs."

"My family is all scattered to the winds. This is where I went to college and started to feel like I had a home. Even though I don't work there anymore, a part of me doesn't want to leave the dragons either. I know they weren't mine, but I worked with them so much it felt like they were."

"It's enough to know that you're in the same city as them."

"Exactly. I might not have much of a choice soon enough. I'm not skilled enough at anything else to get a good enough job that I could afford to feed Arcturus with."

"I'll look around. In the meantime, I'd like to help out while you're here."

"You don't have to. I have plenty saved up to get us by for awhile."

"If you do need help, then I'd like to help you. You may choose not to be my mate in this life, but we can at least be friends."

"I'd like that."

"I'm glad. So far I really like this incarnation of you."

"Despite my sarcasm and foul language?"

"It's a part of your personality."

"And what's your personality like?"

Pitch's smile fell, and he looked away. "Not a likable one."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"My profession is...an unsavory one."

"Does it have something to do with what happened in the alleyway when I first saw you?"

"A little." He looked down at his hands. "I'm an assassin. I don't just kill anyone though. I focus on those who deserve to be punished."

"And how do you decide if they deserve it?"

"I watch."

"You do your research before the job then?"

"Of course. Any wife can hire me to kill their deadbeat husband or an alcoholic parent. If I see that their crime is just being annoying, then I don't carry out the hit. If that husband happens to be a pedophile, that's a different matter."

"I can't really say I approve. Or that I ever thought I would possibly consider dating someone with a job like that...but to each their own, I guess."

"You were actually my inspiration for my career."

"Oh?" Jack looked up at him, two dragons curled up in his lap.

"A monster kept taking you away from me. I became a monster hunter so no one would have to endure the pain I did."

"I suppose that's one of the more honorable excuses for the profession."

"I would stop," Pitch whispered. "I would stop if you asked me to."

"I wouldn't ask that of you. Not yet at least. Just don't expect me to join in. Ever."

"I wouldn't ever ask that of you. You've always been so gentle, so loving. You couldn't willingly kill anyone."

"And I hope I never need to."

"I'll protect you. You're safe here."

"It's not that I can't protect myself."

"I know that. You protected yourself against the guy who shot you. I have no doubt you can protect yourself, only that you'll be able to kill if you have to."

"I guess that's a valid worry." He sighed and looked at his lap.

"I'm sorry if I made you think I see you as some defenseless maiden. I didn't mean to."

"It's alright. I'm used to being underestimated because of my size. No one ever thinks the skinny guy can kick ass."

Pitch stood up and went to kneel by him. He reached out and stroked Icarus. "I think you could." He looked up at Jack and smiled. "I know you could."

"If nothing else it makes it easier to win because they aren't expecting it."

Pitch chuckled. "You really are amazing."

Jack avoided the confession. "What do you do when you're not...killing people?"

"I remember."

"That's really all you do?"

"I read."

"You remember and you read. Sounds awfully lonely."

"It can be," Pitch murmured, staring down at Jack's lips.

"I couldn't even imagine. It takes a strong man to live through as much as you have."

"Who I've been waiting for is worth it."

"I hope I can live up to your expectations." Jack shifted a little, his legs starting to fall asleep from the weight of both dragons.

"You already have."

Jack avoided his look again. As his eyes roamed, they were caught by the bloodied sleeve of his shirt. "Would you mind if I use your shower?"

"Of course. Restroom is at the end of the hall."

"Thanks. I might need a little help up," he chuckled, looking down at the dragons.

Pitch snapped something in a foreign language which had Icarus awake and moving to sit at Jack's feet. "Now you just have to move yours."

"That's easy." Jack's fingers went to work on Arcturus' ticklish spots, having the dragon wiggling until he eventually rolled off his lap.

"Do you need help getting to the shower?"

"I think I should be able to handle it on my own." He stood up slowly, allowing feeling to return to his legs. "That salve did its work, and I'm feelin a ton better."

"Pity. I would have joined you," Pitch mumbled, reaching down to stroke Icarus on the head.

"Maybe another time. For now, I feel disgusting and don't feel like showing off that funk."

"I understand. Let me know when you've finished."

"I will. Thanks again." Jack dug out some clean clothes from his bag and headed in the direction of the shower. He slid his bloodied shirt over his head and tossed it in the garbage can. After unstrapping his arm guards, he double checked his wound and was happy to find it was almost completely sealed up. Jack stripped the rest of his clothes off and hopped into the shower to wash away the grimy feeling he had.

Arcturus stared up at Jack, giving his leg a concerned lick. Jack smiled down at him and patted him on the head. "Don't look so worried, buddy. We'll be okay." Arcturus chirped and nuzzled against Jack's hand.

After he'd scrubbed himself and finally felt adequately clean, Jack dried both of them off with a towel that had appeared next to the shower. He hadn't remembered it being there before but hadn't heard Pitch come in either. He pulled on his clean clothes and felt a thousand times better than when he'd woken up. His fingers ran along the skin on his forearm, tracing the lifemark there thoughtfully. Jack strapped his arm guards back on, covering up the lifemark once again. He headed back out to the living room with his dirty clothes in hand. "Is there somewhere I can wash these?"

Pitch held his hand out. "Yeah. I'll go throw them in the wash."

"I can wash them if you just point the way."

"Ground floor. By the building's entrance."

"Thanks." Jack pulled his bow and quiver on and smiled. "Be right back. Is there anything you need washed while I'm there?"

"No, I'm okay."

"Alright." He scooped up Arcturus and set him on his shoulder on his way out the door.

"Be careful!"

"I will!" Jack chuckled and made his way down to the laundry room.

There was a free washer in the room and only one person who was busily folding her clothes while she grooved to the music blaring from her earbuds. She looked up at Jack and smiled, familiar rainbow hair swaying with her dancing. "Hey, you're Pitch's friend, yeah? That guy from the coffee shop?"

"Um, yeah." He returned the smile and set his clothes in the washer.

"I've been meaning to give something back to him, but he hasn't been in for forever. Could you give it to him?"

"Sure. What did you need me to take to him?"

"His painting portfolio. It's up in my apartment. Why don't you come up and I'll give it to you?"

Jack looked between her and the washer a few times, trying to decide if he should trust this girl. He'd seen her at the coffee shop before, but with everything that happened night before he couldn't help but be wary of her. "Sure. As long as it's a quick trip."

"Yeah, totally!" She lifted her basket and expertly balanced it on her hip. "Don't worry about your clothes. No one does their wash today. It's why I'm by myself."

"Alright then. I'll believe you." He gave her a friendly smile. "Do you want any help? I can carry that if you'd like."

"No, it's alright." She waited until Jack was level with her before gently punching his arm. "I'm a strong, independent woman, after all."

"My bad," he laughed and put his hands up in defense. "I'm just a polite person offering aid."

"No problem. Pitch does the same thing all the time." She walked with Jack to the elevator and pressed the eleven button. "My groceries, my laundry, my backpack when it's been a long day."

"Sounds like he's a pretty polite guy."

"Yeah, he is." She walked with him to her door and opened it, revealing a garishly pink and messy apartment. "Sorry for the state of the place. I blame being a student."

"An accurate excuse. My room in college wasn't much better." Jack looked around.

She laughed and carried her basket to a back room, where the sound of rustling and mild crashing was heard before she re-emerged. "Yeah, I'm an art student at FIT. Tell Pitch my professor was impressed. All of the paint samples were accurately dated."

"He let you borrow these?" Jack flipped through the portfolio.

"Yeah, my favorites are the portraits." She looked at Jack intensely. "Weird. You kinda look like the guy. Wonder how he managed that."

"I wouldn't be surprised." He got to the portrait she mentioned and stared into familiar blue eyes. "He's told me that he knew someone that looked like me before."

"Must have known a few. That's only one of five. Dated to be from the 1850s."

"Interesting. Maybe one of my past lives. Or a couple of them." Jack closed the portfolio. "Is this all you needed to give him?"

"Yep. Tell him it helped me ace my body practice test. Couldn't do portraits worth a damn."

"I'll let him know. I'll...see you around then. I've got to be getting back."

"Totally!" She held the door open for him. "I'm Tia, by the way, but everyone calls me Tooth."

"Nice to meet you, Tooth. I'm Jack. Everyone calls me Jack."

"Haha, you're funny." She smiled at him. "Don't be a stranger!"

"I'll try not to be. Now that I know where you live I might start hitting you up for free coffee."

"Anytime, hun. You need a coffee or a couch to crash on, look me up."

"Will do. Have a good day." Jack waved on his way out and backtracked his way to what he thought was Pitch's apartment. He knocked on the door.

* * *

 **4 reviews to find out what happens next?**


	4. Chapter 4

Pitch opened the apartment door with a smile. "Hey."

"Hi. I'm glad I guessed the right apartment. Someone could get lost in this place."

"You're not lost. Not anymore."

"Thank goodness. May I come in?" Arcturus stretched out towards Pitch from his spot on Jack's shoulder, hoping for a pet.

"You may." Pitch reached out and gave Arcturus a scratch.

"Thanks." Jack slid past him in the doorway. "Did I miss anything while I was gone?"

"Not much. I washed the breakfast dishes. Exciting, right?"

"Extremely. Eternity must have been thrilling with such activities to do."

"Hmm." Pitch followed him back into the apartment. "What do you have there?"

"Oh. This is from Tooth. I ran into her in the laundry room, and she asked if I could return it to you." Jack handed him the portfolio.

"I assume you looked inside."

"I may have skimmed."

Pitch took the portfolio and carefully looked at each canvas. "Sometimes memories are the worst form of torture," he whispered, lingering on the portraits.

"You painted all of these, didn't you? During our past lives together."

"I did. Each one was an engagement present, a wedding present, or a way to tell you I loved you when I couldn't say it."

"The ones I saw were very good." Jack let Arcturus down to go play with his new friend and took a seat on a stool at the kitchen counter. "Were you always a painter, or did you pick it up over the years?"

"I picked it up along the way. You had a thing for painters in one life, and I wanted to impress you."

"Well, I see you clearly mastered the skill."

"That wasn't all I mastered," Pitch whispered in Jack's ear, suddenly behind him. Warm lips dragged along Jack's neck.

Jack shivered against him, surprised by how fast he'd moved. "I'm not surprised. With so much time on your hands I can only imagine the things you have mastered."

"I had to wait until I found you, but, once I did, I was an avid student." He spun Jack around and claimed his mouth in a passionate kiss, his fingers tangling in white hair.

Jack groaned into his mouth, standing up and starting to nudge Pitch down the hall to the bedroom. "I look forward to judging how far you've come along."

"I may have an unfair advantage. I already know your body more than you know mine."

"Does it really matter so long as it ends with us both blissfully satisfied?" Jack quickly pulled the man's shirt over his head and pushed him back onto the bed. Kissing his way up the smooth expanse of stomach and chest, he crawled on top of Pitch. "I'm no virgin without a clue what to do."

Pitch growled and gripped the back of his neck, pulling him down for a hard kiss. "Mine."

"I want you so bad," he moaned.

Pitch panted and looked up at him with dark, hungry eyes. "Well? What do you plan to do about it?"

"Take what I want." Jack sat back far enough so he could start undoing Pitch's pants. "Where's your lube?"

"Bedside table," Pitch hummed. He sat up and latched his mouth onto Jack's collarbone, sucking greedily.

"Be right back then." He hopped off of Pitch long enough to rifle through the drawer for the lube and strip his own shorts off, showing he hadn't been wearing anything underneath. Jack slowly kissed his way up his new lover's body. He gave an eager lick up the proud length that jutted up towards him. "You're the most flawlessly blessed man I've ever had the pleasure of seeing naked. I could definitely see why my past lives enjoyed having sex with you so much."

Pitch moaned and threw his head back. "Fuck, I want you so bad."

"Don't worry. You'll get it soon enough."

With a growl, Pitch pulled him up and flipped them over so Jack was on his back. A stray strand of black hair dangled over his eyes, one of the rare signs of his desperation. "How many?"

Jack stared up at him in confusion, eyes a little wide. He hadn't expected Pitch to flip their positions quite that easily. "How many what?"

"Lovers. How many lovers have you had?"

"I'm not sure how many to be honest."

"Oh?" Pitch's head disappeared and Jack felt warm lips once more at his neck, biting and sucking at the pale skin. "Do you make it a habit of taking many lovers?"

"Hey now!" Jack pulled away, offended. "I wasn't exactly a slut or anything."

"I don't care if you were." His eyes flashed. "That's a lie. I care very much. Just know that if we become lovers, I won't accept competition. You'll be mine and only mine."

"Again I say, I'm _not_ a slut. I've never slept around with every able man I've seen, and I _don't_ sleep with anyone if I'm already in a relationship." Jack glared back at him.

Pitch sighed and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry. My jealousy is not an admirable trait."

"Yes, I can see that." He let his eyes wander down the man's body and licked his lips. "Luckily for you, your body is a _very_ admirable trait so I'll forgive you. This time."

"Promise me that after tonight you'll only be mine, and I'll be utterly yours," Pitch whispered, rubbing his length against Jack's thigh.

"I still don't know you very well," Jack groaned. He bit his lip and looked up into amber eyes. "But I think I can promise that."

"Be sure and I'll spend the rest of the day giving you _exactly_ what you want."

Jack's head fell back to the bed with a completely different kind of groan. "So you won't fuck me unless I'm a hundred percent sure I'm in love with you?"

"Oh no, dearest. I'm going to fuck you." He smiled and kissed under Jack's chin. "I'm just asking that you promise to give me the chance to make you love me, and then I'll fuck you again and again as many times as you want today."

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't going to give you a chance. If I didn't want to, I would have taken my stuff and found a hotel somewhere when I woke up."

"Don't go," he whispered. "Don't leave me."

"I don't plan on it. I trust my past lives and want to see for myself where this leads."

"Then that's all I can hope for." He leaned down and claimed Jack's mouth in another kiss. He slid his hand down between Jack's legs, touching him intimately. "Do you like to be on top or on the bottom?"

Jack squirmed around to pull his shirt over his head, wanting to feel their skin meet completely. "I usually dabble in both. Right now I want you in me though. Without a doubt."

"Good. I want to be inside you too." Pitch groaned, pressing his full body down on Jack's.

"Now. _Please_."

Pitch eagerly covered his length in lube and then thrust between Jack's legs. "Fuck, you feel so good."

"Fuuuuuuuck," Jack moaned. His arms wound around the man's neck and pulled him closer so they could kiss again. Pitch slid his tongue between Jack's lips, tangling their tongues together as he thrust. He buried his fingers once more in Jack's hair while the other slid around to cup Jack's ass. In a flash, Jack had Pitch flipped on his back and was thrusting down on top of him eagerly. "Too slow," he growled and took his lips again.

Pitch moved both hands to cup Jack's ass and pull him down as they kissed and fucked. "Fuck, you've never been this voracious."

"Good. Something new you don't know about me."

"I like it."

"Now we can learn each other together." He rocked his hips down harder.

Pitch ran his eyes down Jack's body, taking in the deep blush covering his pale chest. "You're insatiable."

"Can you blame me?" His fingers ran up the man's chest and stroked over broad shoulders. "With a man like you in my bed, of course I'd be eager."

Pitch smiled hungrily and stretched up to wrap his lips around a strawberry pink nipple, sucking the hard nub. "You never fail to stir my sexual hunger for you."

"Perfect." Jack clenched himself around the cock inside of him, speeding himself up as he chased their pleasure.

Pitch groaned against Jack's skin. "Go slower. I don't want to cum too soon."

"Why? We can always go again after." He smiled down at him breathlessly.

"I guess that means you're mine," he growled, biting the tip of Jack's nipple.

Jack's hips stuttered in their motion. "Does that mean we can keep moving quickly?"

Amber eyes looked up Jack's chest at the same time he gave Jack's nub a hard tug. "Go."

"Thank fuck." Jack's thrusts kept going, quickly growing desperate. He balanced with one hand on Pitch's chest while the other tugged at his own length.

"Cum on me," Pitch whispered desperately. His lips kissed at Jack's neck.

At the rate he was moving, it wasn't much longer before Jack was spurting thick cum all over his lover's chest. His hand slowed with a moan, riding it out. "Now your turn."

"Show me what you got." Jack tightened around Pitch's length and continued thrusting himself down. Pitch watched Jack move, his tongue peeking out to lick his lips. "Harder."

"As you wish…" He slammed his body down onto Pitch's as he ran his fingers through the cum on his chest and sucked it from the digits. Jack sucked one finger clean and held the rest out to his lover. Pitch eagerly accepted Jack's fingers, and he kept his eyes locked with his as he sucked. With a quiet groan, he came deep inside Jack, painting his insides with cum. Jack moaned softly and let himself sag down on top of Pitch. He gently kissed at his chest. "That was...amazing."

Pitch chuckled and wrapped his arm around Jack, rubbing lazy fingers through his hair. "Well? What's your verdict? Do you promise?"

"Promise what?" He looked up at Pitch with a teasing smile.

"To be mine."

"If it's going to be like this all the time, I don't see why I can't promise to give you an extremely good chance."

"A good chance? This dick only earns a good chance?" Pitch teased.

"A _very_ good chance."

"Better," he hummed. "I'll have you know, one time with it had you agreeing to marry me in one of your lives."

"I'm sure in that life I knew you a whole lot better before I got to feel it too."

"What does it say about us that we could barely wait to have each other?"

"That our bodies know what brain and heart hasn't figured out yet."

"What _your_ brainand heart haven't figured out. I already know."

"You've had nine of my lifetimes plus all the time in between to figure that out. I only just found out soulmates actually exist a couple days ago."

"No one explained it to you?"

"I didn't believe them. Everyone also said that when they got their life marks their past lives all came flooding back to them. That didn't happen to me."

"It isn't as black and white as that." Pitch held his arm up, looking at his own lifemark. "How many people have a lifemark like mine? No one even thought it possible."

"Exactly. Everything I've known I'm quickly finding out could be completely different. I was different with my memories, I assumed I'd be different with the whole soulmate thing too, and I never in a million years thought I'd see a tattoo like yours on somebody else's arm." Jack reached out to run his own fingers over the mark.

"Somebody else's arm? You've seen another mark like mine?"

"I only meant other than your arm. Are there others like you?"

"Of course, but a mark like mine is not a symbol of pride unless you have your mate and they also share your mark. Otherwise it's an eternity of constant sadness and loneliness."

"Are the others like you? Not being able to physically die, that is?"

"Uh-huh. Remember the conversation we had at the coffee shop?"

"I remember." Jack let Pitch's length slide out of him with a slight wince and made himself more comfortable. His chin rested on a warm chest as he looked up into amber depths. "Sorry I'm asking so many questions."

"I don't mind. You have questions, and I've had the time to learn the answers."

"Then can I ask one more?"

"Of course."

"Why did you get that lifemark? Why did any of you? How is it decided?"

"Some are born with it because they are meant to do good things. Others have their mark changed. I had a number in my first life, but when you were stolen from me, my mark changed to this. There was this searing pain, like I was being branded, and then there was my new mark."

"So no one knows what determines who gets the mark? It just happens?"

"Perhaps there is a higher power, but I have yet to see it. In terms of us, I hope it's destiny taking pity on us for having our lives together stolen from us."

"By giving us an extra nine chances to be happy."

"It is unkind that we keep being separated, but this is his last life. Destiny cannot be so unkind as to make this cycle go on forever."

"Perhaps we'll be lucky this time. Hopefully he'll meet an awful demise."

"At this point, I no longer care about him. He may die horribly or of old age. All I care about is that you survive him, and that maybe we can finally complete our bond."

"Complete our bond?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Surely you know about that?"

"I can't say I do. Enlighten me?"

"For a bond to be truly complete, a pair has a special ceremony like a wedding. There are special vows, certain words that must be said. And then," Pitch raised Jack's arm, rubbing his thumb across Jack's wrist. "They'll cut you here, and the same for me. They'll put our arms together so our blood mixes and our essences become entwined. Our very souls will no longer exist as a separate thing but as a mix of both."

"So it's essentially an extreme, irreversible wedding?"

"In a way, yes. That's why truly destined mates are so rare. There are mates for one lifetime, maybe even a few. Mates that last forever...it's a very rare thing."

"And _we're_ one of those extremely rare cases?"

"I think so. Why else would we find each other again and again?" Pitch brought Jack's wrist to his lips. "But I would understand if you're not ready," he whispered against the sensitive skin.

Jack scratched under the edge of his arm guard. "So, what if I do grow to love you enough to say yes? What will change between us?"

"We will marry in the traditional sense and have our bonding ceremony. After that, you will never feel lonely again. Your soul doesn't realize how empty it's been until it has its second half."

"Is that why being with you silenced the voices in my head? Because you're the other half of my soul and being close to you finally puts mine at peace?" Jack turned his head so he could listen to the strong heartbeat underneath him.

"That was but a small taste. Your soul recognized mine the moment we touched."

"I like it. It's the only time since my eighteenth birthday I've felt like that. Even with a psycho trying to kill me I feel at peace when I'm close to you."

"Your soul knows what it must do. He will try to kill you, and we will either stop him or we won't."

"Let keep hoping it'll work out. If we stay positive then positive things should happen."

"I won't let him have you," he whispered, kissing Jack's forehead. "Not this time. Never again."

"I sure hope so. There won't be any more chances if we fail. Aster has nothing left to lose; we have everything to lose."

"Your lifemark. I've never seen it. What number is it?"

"How many lives have you known me?"

"Nine. Ten including this one."

"I keep it hidden because I get weird looks from people when they see it."

"What's the number?"

"You know what it is."

"Do I?"

"It's a ten, okay. A fucking ten. People stare at last-timers differently. Like they pity them they won't have the chance to come back again. I hate it."

Pitch froze and pulled Jack tighter against him. "Then we shall make the most of it, won't we?"

"I hope so."

"Marry me."

"Not yet. I still hardly know you."

"Please? We can marry, and you'll learn to love me with time. If you...if you learn that you can't, I'll let you go. But at least then I'll have had you as my husband once in my long life."

"I can't, Kozmotis. Everything will be alright this time. You're a trained killer, and I can protect myself. I think we stand a pretty good chance at getting out of this."

"And what then? After he's gone, what then? You have a number, and I don't. I _fucking_ don't," Pitch growled, covering his eyes with his hand. "How fucking unfair is that?"

"We'll be okay. Trust me." Jack pushed himself up so he could gently pull the hand away. "You said that the bonding would mean our souls and essences are joined as one. Wouldn't that mean our timelines would match as well?"

"Yes. If we bonded, we would share timelines."

"Then don't worry so much. Between the two of us, we should be able to keep me alive long enough for me to fall inexorably in love with you."

"And what if you never do? What if you never fall in love with me enough to promise eternity?"

"Damn. Have some faith in me!" Jack flopped off of him with a sigh. "Have I ever not fallen that in love with you in the past?"

"No, but this you is different. This you is unique. Maybe this time will be different." Pitch sat up and kissed between Jack's shoulder blades. "I don't want you to be upset with me. I just want to enjoy what time I have with you. I want to learn this you. I want to laugh with you, eat with you, share a bed with you; even sharing the same air is glorious to me."

"You've changed too, you know? Besides your love of me, you're unrecognizable from my first life. At least what I've seen of it. It's always been a faceless shadow in my dreams, but now I know it was you."

"Your soul didn't remember yet. Have you remembered anything else about your past lives?"

"I've only had the one dream as the violinist. Everything else I've had for the past years has been vague snippets with a faceless shadow."

"May I help you remember?"

"If you'd like. I wouldn't mind learning more about them." He shifted so he could look over at Pitch.

"I'll tell you about a life everyday. Not enough to overwhelm you though."

"That sounds like it could work."

"Do you want to know one now?"

"Yes. I don't care which one. I'll leave that to you."

"You were a young lord in Paris. Decadent, refined, so very beautiful. I was your manservant. You trusted me so implicitly that I knew more about you than about myself. We became lovers on your twenty first birthday. You were so very spoiled, but we loved each other with a purity that no one in Paris would have understood. Then the Revolution came." Pitch nuzzled against Jack's neck. "I hid you away from the guillotine even as more and more nobles fell under the blade. I swore the Silver Lady would never have you, but we were betrayed. Aster owned a shop near where I lived, and he saw you. He promised your safety if you became his lover. You refused him, my beautiful boy. You never took another lover after me. He was furious at your denial and reported to the people that there was a noble hiding in my home. I watched as they dragged you to the guillotine and as the crowd cheered when your head fell. I collected your body and buried you with what savings I had."

Jack frowned and stroked his fingers over Pitch's chest. "Thank you for that. I'm sure having to do that couldn't have made things easier on you."

"Not really, but having your head chopped off couldn't have been easy either," Pitch teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"Good point. I'm sure past me thought it was a pain in the neck."

Pitch burst out laughing, doubling over with laughter. "You're much funnier in this life."

"I've found when life knocks you down the best thing to do is to flip it off with sarcastic humor and move on with your life."

"I love you."

"I…like you...too?" He cringed at his own awkward answer. "Sorry."

"Do you actually like me? Wven just a little?"

"I'm no liar. If I say it, I mean it."

"Say it again."

"I like you."

Pitch smiled and kissed him softly. "You're adorable."

"Was I always like that in all my lives?"

"Like what? Adorable?"

"Mhmm."

"I'm a bit biased."

"Ah. So I might not have been but you always thought so just because you loved me."

"Of course. In some lives you were a spoiled brat, in others you were sarcastic, in others a bit angry. In all of them I fell helplessly in love with you."

"I told you so. With every time I died, you changed too. Maybe not as drastically as me coming back as an entirely new person, but you changed."

"Have I changed into something that isn't your type? You have had boyfriends before."

"I didn't say that. We've both adapted to the new times. If you were exactly the same as you were my first life, then the current me who's been raised in the modern world would think you were fucking nuts. It worked out for the best that you've adapted over the years."

"Why wouldn't I adapt? The twelfth century doesn't exactly translate behavior-wise. I don't freak out over modern plumbing anymore," he teased.

"Exactly. But apparently every time our adaptations have worked for us."

"You remind me most of the French lord. A little spoiled, very bold, and sexually ravenous."

Jack made a face. "Definitely not a spoiled, rich boy in this life."

"I'm glad. Being rich made you unkind. You're very kind in this life."

"Glad you think so," he chuckled.

"Does my opinion of you really matter that much to you?"

"If you're my potential forever mate, then yes. Of course it does."

* * *

 **5 reviews for the next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

Pitch smiled and kissed him as they lay in bed. "I have a proposition for you."

"What do you propose?"

"Let's have dinner and then have sex at least two more times."

"Right now?"

"Right now, tomorrow and every day as long as you want me."

"Maybe we could order in for tonight? I don't know if me showing my face quite yet would be a good idea."

"Good idea. You won't even have to get dressed," Pitch purred, kissing his neck.

"Are you suggesting we eat dinner naked?"

"That is _exactly_ what I'm suggesting."

"I wouldn't be opposed…" Jack's hand ran down Pitch's chest with an admiring look.

"I'd like to make an amendment to my proposition," he purred, nuzzling Jack's temple.

"I'll only accept an amendment if it includes adding a round of sex before dinner to the schedule."

"Hmm, sexy and smart." Pitch pushed Jack back onto the bed and pressed kisses to his chest and neck. "Knowing precisely what I'm going to say before I even say it."

"I think it's a good sign of our compatibility."

"A very good sign." Pitch opened Jack's legs and slicked himself with lube before thrusting back inside him.

Jack's head fell back to the bed with a groan. "Fuck, Pitch."

Pitch grunted and thrust hard between Jack's legs, the headboard banging against the wall with the force of his movements. "Mine. You're mine, Jack."

"Give me more, Pitch. More!" He put his hands on the headboard to keep his head from slamming against it.

Pitch lifted Jack's legs and put them over his shoulders, bending the man in half as he pounded down and up into him. "Mine."

"Yours," he gasped. Jack pulled him down onto a sloppy kiss.

He gripped Jack's wrists and held them down on the pillow above his head, every spare thought focusing on their lips and where their bodies connected. "Mine."

Jack's muscles strained to touch him. His body arched up, needing more of the addicting warmth that clashed so deliciously with his cold. "So good…"

Pitch pressed himself down on Jack, surrounding him with his warmth. He bit and sucked at Jack's lips until there was saliva trailing down both of their chins. "Mine."

"Touch me. _Please_ ," Jack begged as the teasing friction on his length became too much to bear.

"No," Pitch growled. "You'll cum when I say you can."

"Fuck." He whined, but it quickly turned to a gasp when his hips tilted and the man was pounding against his prostate.

"Mine," Pitch groaned, slamming down again and again against him. "You're _mine."_

"Oh, God...yours. All yours!" He cried out when it became too much, white once again painting their bodies.

Pitch cried out as well, slamming his hips down a few more times before again releasing inside him. "I won't let you go without a fight, Jack Frost."

"I don't think I could love you if it was too easy for you to let me go." Jack chuckled breathlessly.

A slick tongue licked along Jack's chest, gathering up the creamy whiteness that was splattered against it. He sat back and met Jack's eyes as he swallowed. "You felt fantastic."

"I must say...our bodies fit together so perfectly it almost seems like more proof that soulmates really exist."

Pitch settled down beside him, stroking a hand between Jack's legs. "I've been told I'm larger than most, and yet you take me inside completely. Perfectly."

Jack shivered. "Almost like it's meant to be."

"It is. You're just too stubborn to admit it yet." Pitch smiled and nuzzled Jack's cheek. "But I'm patient. I don't mind trying to convince you."

"I'll get there someday."

"Damn right you will. Even if I have to fuck some sense into you."

"Is that a promise?" Jack's head lifted with a grin. "I'd look forward to that."

"I swear it on the love I had for you and the love I have for you now. I will fuck sense into you if you don't start listening to your soul."

"You really love me already? This me. Not the old mes. I already know you loved them."

"I truly fell in love with you when I saw how Icarus took to you. You looked so beautiful, and he doesn't like anyone except me. I didn't realize how important his approval was until that moment. I looked at your beautiful, smiling face and I knew that I would love to spend the rest of my eternity with you as you are now."

"I'm not really sure why dragons like me so much. I've always had that effect on them."

"They're usually good judges of people. Have you ever seen a dragon behave near someone bad?"

"There were a couple at the facility who loved Aster."

"There are dark dragons, just as there are dark people. Like calls to like."

"I know. Only trying to prove to you that not all dragons are great judges of character."

"All dragons are, but, like people, who they approve of varies. You are welcomed by the light. The good in them sees and approves of the good in you."

"Maybe." Jack sat up with a soft groan. "I need to rinse off again before we eat."

"Hmm." Pitch ran a hand down Jack's back. "May I join you this time?"

Jack bit his lip worriedly. "Not quite yet. Maybe next time?"

"I won't look at your mark. I'll turn around when your guard is off." Pitch gave him a smile. "I won't even look at your front, just your back."

"You promise?"

"I swear. If I break my promise you have every right to leave me immediately and never speak to me again."

"I don't know about that...but if you really promise, I guess you could join me."

Pitch smiled brightly and took Jack's hand, walking with him to the bathroom. "I promise I won't look."

Jack warily unstrapped his arm guards and set them by the sink before stepping into the shower. "You coming?"

The taller man stepped in behind him, closing the curtain. He ran warm hands up and down Jack's back. "You really are very beautiful."

"Am I? Or is it just your bias from past lives again?" He teased and melted back against him.

"Possibly both," Pitch purred, kissing Jack's neck as he slid his hands around to Jack's chest.

"At least you're honest," he laughed. Jack reached for the soap.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Pitch grabbed the shampoo and squirted some into his hand, running his fingers through white strands until they were soapy. "I don't deny that I loved the many versions of you in the past, or that a part of me still does. However, I find myself quickly growing addicted to the Jack in front of me right now."

Jack shrugged. "Some guys would lie if they thought it would make me happy. You know, giving me the answer they knew I wanted to hear. You're refreshingly honest." His fingers froze on the soap, and he leaned against those hands with a soft moan. "Have you always been like that, or have you grown more honest with the years?"

"I've only ever been honest with you. My love is built on honesty, not the easiest answer to get between your legs."

"I'm sure we must have butted heads a few times in the past because of it."

"Of course we did. You would be spitting mad. At least until I had you on your back that is." Pitch smiled and grabbed the shower head, bringing it close to rinse Jack's hair. "Or on your belly or against the wall or on the floor."

"The best way to end any argument, in my opinion."

"Would you mind if I did those things to you? Pressed you up against a wall, spread your legs from behind and just... _fucked_ you."

"Would I mind? I would mind if you didn't." Jack turned in his arms. He wiped the water from his eyes and looked up at him, arms sliding around Pitch's neck. "I'm not a blushing virgin who you have to tiptoe around for fear I'll run off. I love a quick fuck or being bent over and ravaged as much as the next guy."

Pitch smirked and turned Jack around, pushing him against the wall. With only a silent gasp, Pitch was inside him and thrusting hard. "You're mine, Jack Frost."

"Fuck!" Jack's hands fought to find something to grab onto on the wall. "You definitely don't play around."

"Not when it comes to this," Pitch whispered in Jack's ear, using his hold in the man's hair to tug his head back. He slammed inside him and sucked at his neck, leaving pink marks that would for sure develop into bruises. "Not when it comes to fucking some sense into you."

"I think I'm starting to see a little more sense," he gasped. Still sensitive from before, it didn't take long before Jack was practically begging for him again.

Pitch growled and slammed as hard as he could between Jack's legs, pounding against him. "Say it. Say that you're mine."

"I'm yours, Pitch! Yours…"

"Don't stop," Pitch groaned. He bit Jack's neck as he lifted one of his legs, changing the angle of his thrusts.

Jack's hand flew back to grasp at his lover's hip, gripping tightly as he cried out. "Yours, yours, yours, yours," he chanted almost like a mantra.

Pitch wrapped a hand around Jack's length and started stroking it quickly. "Cum for me, lover. Let me feel you cum as I cum inside you."

"You're...amazing," Jack groaned. His grip tightened on Pitch, digging his fingers in hard as he finally came.

Pitch chuckled breathlessly as he pressed his hips to Jack's ass, cumming hard inside him. "Mine."

"I thought we were supposed to be cleaning up," he chuckled. "Not getting more dirty."

"I figured it'd be better to do it in the shower. You haven't cleaned yourself out yet." Pitch pulled out and lowered Jack back to the floor. "I'll behave now."

"I might need your help cleaning myself out now."

"Is that an invitation?"

"A request." He looked over his shoulder at Pitch. "You were the one who crammed me full of cum, after all."

"Just wait, lover. After dinner, I fully intend on cramming you full of cum again."

"I'll take everything you can give. Just be ready to help clean afterwards."

Pitch got on his knees behind Jack and spread his cheeks, exposing his stretched hole. "Yes, my love," he whispered before pressing his tongue to the leaking rim.

"You better watch out." Jack smiled breathlessly, eyes fluttering shut. His hand reached behind him to comb through Pitch's wet locks. "A guy could get spoiled if you care for him like this every time."

"I don't plan on taking care of guys like this. Only you," Pitch whispered against Jack's flesh, licking and sucking the cum from his hole.

"Fine," he chuckled. "Then you'll spoil me if you keep this up."

"If it keeps you here with me, then I plan on doing this as often as I have to."

"I have no problem with it." Jack lightly tugged at his hair, urging him to stand up. He took Pitch's lips with his own and stole some of the taste with his tongue. "I like how you taste."

Pitch tangled his tongue with Jack's, their tastes mixing together between them. He wrapped his fingers around Jack's wrist to cover his mark. For extra measure, he closed his eyes as he brought the pale flesh to his lips for a kiss. "Mine."

"You're wonderful," he whispered. Jack couldn't help another shiver, feeling a little shock when warm lips pressed against his lifemark. He carefully pulled his arm back and rested their foreheads together. "We should get some food."

"Hmm, yes." Pitch helped to finish washing him off and then dried him off with a fluffy white towel. "What would you like?"

"I'm not too picky. I'd be alright with anything." He strapped on his arm guard and effectively covered up his mark once again. Jack picked up another towel and returned the favor, carefully drying off every inch of his lover's body.

"Italian?" Pitch smiled and stole a quick kiss.

"Sounds good to me." He tossed the towel over Pitch's head playfully and walked back out to the bedroom to find his discarded clothing.

"I thought we said no clothes," Pitch said from the doorway as he dried his hair.

"Doesn't mean I should leave them scattered everywhere." As he tossed their clothes in the hamper, a thought ran across his mind and he was digging his clothes out again. "Shit. I forgot I have to get my pants from the laundry room."

"No problem. Tooth texted me and said she grabbed them for you. She'll bring them by later."

"Thank goodness," he sighed in relief. "I felt a little on edge just going downstairs. I'd rather not have to do it again so soon."

"She mentioned that you were pretty jumpy until you knew she wasn't a serial killer or something."

"You can't really blame me after I was almost murdered just last night. Now I'm not sure who else Aster might have hired."

"You can't be too careful around him. He's wanted to do with you what we've just done so much it's driven him mad."

"Well, he's not going to get it." He dropped the clothes back in the hamper. "Even if I hadn't just had you screw me senseless, I'd never sleep with a fucking psychopath."

"If that's the case I'm glad I screwed you senseless. Now we're both happy."

"We are rather happy, aren't we?" Jack slid his arms around his lover's waist with a smile.

"I'm very happy. Are you, my love?"

"Happier than I've been in a while."

"Truly? I've made you happy?"

"Very. I'll be even happier when I have some food in my stomach though. What are we cooking?"

"Spaghetti with meatballs. Would you like to help me?"

"If you'll let me. I'm a decent cook."

"I'd love to share my kitchen with you."

"Let's see what you have then." Jack laughed when he turned to leave the bedroom and found Arcturus pouting dejectedly by the doorway. "Awwww. I'm sorry, buddy." He picked him up and patted his back. He whispered to Pitch, "He's just upset because he's usually my shower buddy."

"I don't object to him joining us unless we're in the mood for a repeat of our last performance," Pitch teased, stroking Arcturus.

"I don't think you'd like him being in there. He has a habit of getting underfoot or trying to climb up for cuddles."

"I don't mind. He did have you first."

"He'll learn to share with time. Don't worry about it." He walked out to the kitchen.

"I'm not. I'm sure he'll learn to share once he sees how much we'll grow to care for one another."

"And once he gets used to having a new friend of his own." Jack set him down next to Icarus and watched him jump on the other dragon playfully.

"I think he's already grown accustomed to that. It must be nice to have another dragon to play with who's around his size." Pitch opened the fridge door and rummaged around for some ingredients.

"I used to take Arcturus with me to work so he could socialize with other dragons, but they were all much much larger."

"Doesn't make for much fun." Pitch kissed his cheek and showed him where the pantry and pots were. "I don't mind sharing Icarus with either one of you. He enjoys the company."

"He had fun with them. They were mostly annoyed by him." He chuckled and got some water started on the stove for the pasta. "Would you rather me work on the sauce or the meatballs?"

"Whichever you'd prefer, love." Pitch opened a cabinet above the sink. "Shall we have some wine with our dinner?"

"That sounds wonderful. I'll work on the meatballs, if you wouldn't mind."

"Not at all. White or red?"

"Red, I think." Jack took a look at some of the meat Pitch had set out and put the extras back. "Do you like spicy or no?"

"I can handle a little spice." Pitch uncorked a bottle and pulled out two wine glasses. He filled one and handed it to Jack.

"Thank you." He nodded his head and took a big drink before getting started with the meat. "How much is a little? A little hint of burn or jalapeños spicy? I have to ask so I don't scald your throat on accident."

"Just a little burn. A teasing of my palate." Pitch refilled Jack's glass and filled his own, taking a small sip. "Do you like spicy food?"

"Not particularly. I'm more of a cold lover. Since I've been cooking for me and Arcturus for so long, though, I've learned to deal with the burn. After awhile, it became easier to just make stuff for him instead of making separate for both of us."

"But you prefer cold, mild food?"

"Pretty much."

Pitch nodded. "I changed my mind. No spices please."

"Nuh uh. No changing your mind because of me. I told you I've gotten used to it. It doesn't bother me anymore, and sometimes it makes dishes better."

"I might have lied. I prefer mild food, but you seemed like a spice guy. I wanted to impress you." Pitch shrugged. "You may be my true mate, but that doesn't mean I still don't want to show off for you."

"And you were going to show off by letting me burn your throat?" Jack laughed. He split off a small section of the meat to make spicy meatballs for dragons.

"That's why I said a little. Just enough without destroying every taste bud in my mouth."

"Well, now that there's two of us who prefer mild, that deems it worth making separate batches for us and for the boys."

"And you don't think any less of me for not wanting spice?"

"How can I when I prefer the same thing? I do think much better of you for the honesty, though."

"I told you, I don't want to lie to you." Pitch came up behind him and kissed his neck. "I want you to know everything when you finally choose me."

Jack laughed and leaned against him as he worked. "And yet you tried to lie so you would seem all big and buff and okay with spicy."

"I didn't lie, merely chose to omit a small detail. I would have told you after I had eaten every bite."

"Omission is the same as lying in my book."

"Am I in trouble? Shall I get down on my knees and apologize?"

"No need for that. I will take a kiss though." He turned his head expecting one.

Pitch smiled and kissed the tip of Jack's nose then brushed their lips together. "You're so good."

"Thank you." He smiled into the kiss. "You going to get that sauce started?"

"Mm-hmm." Pitch left Jack to fill a pot of water to boil and then started working on the sauce. "Tell me more about you. Your likes, your dislikes."

"Hmmmmm…" Jack started shaping the meatballs and setting them off to the side. "Since I've always been so good with dragons, I knew that I wanted to work with them the rest of my life. When school started to bring up college and our futures, it made it really easy to choose my path. My parents gave me Arcturus, freshly hatched, as a graduation present when I graduated from high school."

"Tell me more. I want to know everything about you."

"Let's see. I took up archery my freshman year of high school. My mom insisted I do some sort of sport to get me out of the house, but I was too skinny to do well in most sports. So I tried out archery when I saw my school had a club for it and found out I was actually really good at it. My affinity for air made me even better. It was also handy when my lifemark showed up. Having to wear arm guards for archery gave me a bit of an excuse to always keep it covered." Jack washed his hands and moved next to Pitch to start cooking the meatballs on the stove. "I figured out I was gay when I was about seventh or eighth grade. When the guys all started hitting puberty it made me start realizing how much I liked how they looked way better than the girls."

"When was your first boyfriend?"

"Sophomore year in high school. He was a year ahead of me and captain of the archery club. I thought we'd be great together because he was good looking and we both loved archery so much. Turns out archery was the only thing we really had in common," he laughed.

"Who was next?"

"I found my next boyfriend a few months after the first. Harris and I were together for two years. He broke it off with me before we graduated because he 'didn't want to be held down by someone going into our first years of college.'"

"Bastard. Who next?"

"You're really going to make me go through all of my past boyfriends?"

"Yep. Your past love life says a lot about you."

"And you're not going to lose your mind with jealousy?"

"I will, but after dinner. Then I'll bend you over and ravage you."

"Alright then. Well, Harris and I both lost our virginity to each other. It was super rushed and unskilled, but I was kinda glad I got it out of the way before I got to college. There were a few rather short relationships my first year. It hurt for awhile. Then I met this guy who was two years ahead of me. I don't know if I'd really call him a boyfriend, but he was like a mentor that I also had sex with I guess? He helped me change my mindset about relationships. I learned to stop getting attached so quickly and just to enjoy everything in the moment. After that I didn't have too many boyfriends. There were times I really liked someone and we'd be together a little while, but I wasn't crushed when it broke off. Besides that, there were a few hookups here or there. Mind you, I wasn't a slut like you insinuated earlier. I've never had sex with anyone I didn't know or trust, and I never hopped beds every night either."

"When was your last?"

"A few months ago. It was with a coworker from the facility. After we broke it off he left for a new facility not long after. Now that I think back on it, though, that was most likely Aster's doing. He didn't really hide his hatred of him."

"Hmm, highly likely." Pitch slowly stirred the sauce. "Who was the best in bed?"

Jack bumped him with his hip, grinning down at the pan. "You."

"Why?"

"We fit together the best, and you knew exactly what to do. I wouldn't call the others awful. Well, maybe I'd call Harris awful, but we were both virgins so that's excusable."

"Which part do you like best?"

"How you don't have much restraint. I don't mind slow and loving. There's wonderful times where I love doing it like that. Most of the time, I'm rather impatient, as you found out earlier," he chuckled. "I like it rough more often than not, but a lot of the other guys have always been a little afraid to go too hard."

Pitch purred deep in his chest. "I don't mind giving it to you hard. I don't have to hide my desperation and passion from you."

"And thus why you're the best I've had."

Pitch reached up and brushed his fingers along Jack's neck, which was littered in bruising bite marks and hickies. "Do you want me to just bend you over?"

"Not at this exact moment," Jack laughed. "I'll burn myself on the stove."

"After dinner."

"I wouldn't be opposed."

"Would you be opposed to being fucked so hard you'll feel it for a few days?"

"Not in the slightest."

"What about biting?"

"I don't mind it so long as I'm allowed to return the favor."

"You are more than allowed." Pitch smiled and kissed him slowly. "I assume blowjobs are also acceptable?"

"Of course. What guy wouldn't be down for blowjobs?"

"Because I'd _really_ like to give you one after dinner."

"I look forward to it." Jack smiled down at the pan as he finished up with their meatballs and started cooking the ones for the dragons.

Pitch spooned the meatballs into the sauce. "Is there anything sexual that would surprise you?"

"I don't think so. I've had a wide variety so far in the bedroom."

"BDSM?"

"I've dabbled. It was rather enjoyable with the right people."

"Were you a dom or sub?"

"Both. It's an addicting feeling to have control over someone like that, but there's also something great about giving up that control with someone you trust. I'm very both sides of the track in most aspects of my life," he snickered. "I'm ambidextrous, top or bottom, dom or sub. What do you think about that?"

"Do you want the truth?"

"Nothing but."

"I think we're going to have a nice meal together. Then afterwards we're going to clean up. Once that's finished, you're going to bend over the table and spread your legs. After I've fucked you senseless, you're going to go into the bedroom and lie facedown on the bed. I'll have you again that way, and then I'll roll you over and have you again. Then I'm going to straddle your face and you're going to take me down your throat while I give you that blowjob I promised. After that, maybe I'll have you again."

Jack snorted, covering his grin with his hand. "So my taste in variety makes you want to fuck me in any and all ways?"

Pitch quirked an eyebrow. "Damn right it does."

Having finished with the meatballs, Jack gently pushed Pitch back and pinned him up against the counter. His lips peppered along the smooth chest in front of him without breaking eye contact. "And what would you say if I wanted to bend _you_ over and fuck you senseless?"

"I don't mind it so long as I'm allowed to return the favor," Pitch said, repeating Jack's earlier words.

"Perfect. This could be the start of a fabulous partnership." He kissed his way down south, burying his nose in the thick hair and falling in love with the musky scent. "You better not let that sauce burn." Jack smirked up at him before taking the quickly hardening cock between his lips.

Pitch groaned and buried one hand in Jack's hair, tugging the strands. "Suck." Jack smiled the best he could around the thick flesh. He let himself choke a little before taking him deep in his throat and sucking hard. Pitch opened his mouth in a silent groan, watching Jack's mouth stretch on his length. He used his hold on Jack's head to push him back and then pull him close, thoroughly fucking his mouth and throat. Loving the taste, Jack's tongue added to the mix. He let it run up Pitch cock and stretched it out so he could get a quick flick in at the balls when he had the chance. "Fuck, I would love to cum down your throat." He pulled Jack off and brushed a thumb across his lower lip. "But I'm going to make you wait. Don't want to spoil your appetite."

Jack looked up at him through hooded eyes, saliva and precum slicking his lips. "Why torture us both with waiting when I know you'd love to make me swallow as much as I want it?"

"I would love to, but making you wait will make you even more desperate. Now you've had a taste. You'll probably be thinking about it the whole time." He smiled down at him. "I won't make you wait too long."

"Fine then." Jack snuck one last lingering lick before standing up. He leaned in close to Pitch's ear, nipping it before whispering, "Your sauce is burning."

Pitch groaned. "I adore you."

"I noticed." He winked at Pitch before grabbing the spicy meatballs and starting to toss them to the dragons. "I wasn't joking about your sauce, you know."

"Fuck!" Pitch grabbed the pan's handle and moved it off the burner, stirring it frantically. "That mouth of yours is deadly."

"You know you liked it." Jack couldn't help but grin.

"Of course I did! Your mouth is deadly and your lips were meant for sin. And yet…" Pitch divided the spaghetti into two bowls and poured some sauce on top. "When you smile, I want nothing more than to protect those vulnerable lips."

"My lips don't need protecting. Not from you, at least."

"You know what I mean. Your lips are so expressive. I can always tell what you're thinking just by looking at them."

"I didn't know that, but thanks for letting me know." Jack took a seat at the kitchen bar stool. His heart swelled with an unfamiliar warmth, and he smiled as Pitch worked.

"That isn't to say that you would suck at poker." Pitch added a few meatballs to each bowl and carried them over to the table. "I just know your face too well, I guess."

"Thanks." He picked up their wine glasses and followed him to the table. "I guess it isn't such a bad thing."

Pitch sat across from him and put his bowl down in front of him with a fork. "It feels nice, doesn't it? Having someone to share yourself with."

"It is. I never thought I'd grow this comfortable with someone so quickly. I'm usually a little slower to trust."

"It's because you do know me better than you remember."

"I know that's the reason, but it's still odd to me because I haven't had that with anyone else before." Jack took a bite of the spaghetti and nodded in approval. "Your sauce is pretty good."

Pitch chuckled. "Those other people didn't know you in their past lives. I did."

"I know, I know. Doesn't make it any less odd."

"I get it, I do. It would freak me the fuck out if I was approached by a stranger one day claiming to be my destined mate."

"But, I mean, the evidence is stacking up that it's all true." He chewed thoughtfully. "I think my heart will catch up with my brain soon enough."

"Take your time. You're here with me, and you're allowed to need your space or ask questions."

"And you're a very patient man," Jack teased.

"I can be usually."

"I'll try not to push your patience this time."

"I've been patient, but that mouth of yours is sinful. When it comes to having you, it seems I'm not patient at all."

"But you're surprisingly so when it comes to the emotional aspect of everything." He took a sip of wine.

"I've had a lot of time to learn patience."

"Good point," Jack chuckled. "How did my past lives take the news when you explained everything to them?"

"None reacted as you have, but then again Aster hadn't found you as quickly. I usually find you and can woo you before he gets too close. Many of your lives you accepted my reaction and asked me what took me so long to find you."

"I see I was sarcastic in more lives than this one."

"Your sarcasm is an endearing quality that time has not diminished."

"It's a good thing then that it never ran you off. We wouldn't be sitting here otherwise."

"No, we wouldn't." Pitch smiled and reached across the table for Jack's hand. "You can't scare me off that easily."

"Apparently even psycho murderers can't scare you off either." Jack squeezed the hand back.

"Because I love you. Letting him scare me off would be losing half of my soul to someone who merely desires your body."

"Lucky for me then that you've always been there." He smiled and took another bite of spaghetti.

"I'd like to keep being there."

"I think there's a good chance of that happening." Jack's cheeks flushed softly. "I don't have dinner in the nude with just anyone, after all."

"I hope not. The thought of that would make me very jealous."

"So you made me tell you about my sex life. Now you get to tell me about your sex life."

"What sex life? I've only ever been with you."

"Seriously?" Jack stared at him. "Were you just best friends with your hand between my lives or something?"

Pitch gave him a flat look. "I'm loyal."

"I...um...well…" Jack stammered for words. "Well, now I do feel like a slut," he sighed.

"Don't. It's a little selfish of me to demand your chastity when you don't even remember me."

"But I was talking about it so openly. If that's not rude, I don't know what is."

"It wasn't rude. I asked, and I like that you felt so comfortable around me to be so honest."

"I really try not to lie whenever I can. Unless I feel extremely uncomfortable about something."

"You see? You wouldn't have told me if you had known my side. I want you to be honest, good or bad."

"True." Jack pushed a meatball around his plate with his fork. "You're...wonderful. I'm sorry I ever suggested you were stalking me."

"Perhaps you could call it stalking. I've been watching over you ever since I first saw you. I've been trying to keep Aster's men away from you."

"Stalking implies a much more sinister motive though."

"The most sinister motive I have towards you is one you'd probably enjoy."

"Does it include some naughty bedroom play?"

" _Very_ naughty."

"I'm alright with those sorts of sinister thoughts. In fact, I encourage them. From what I felt with you already, I'm really looking forward to what else we can come up with."

"I have some ideas." Pitch smiled and took a sip of wine. "You said I'm wonderful."

"I did indeed."

"Why?"

"Because the thought came across my mind."

"Are you starting to like me, Jack?"

"I think the fact I thought you to be wonderful is a pretty clear indication of it."

"Do you like me a lot?"

"You could say that."

"I'm glad. I like you a lot too."

"I think you a bit more than just 'like' me," Jack chuckled.

"I do. I'm madly and desperately in love with you."

"And you promise you're not really upset that my feelings don't match your own?"

"They don't match _yet_. I'm fairly confident I'll be able to convince you."

"You're right. Yet. My apologies."

"I forgive you."

"I get the feeling you'd forgive for almost anything."

"I would. There's only one thing I'd never forgive."

"Which is?"

"Giving yourself to Aster for any reason."

"Then we're set, because that will never happen in a million years. If he gets what he wants, you have my solemn promise that it will not be a willing thing."

"And not without a good fight."

"Hell no."

"Then you're right, my beautiful boy. Everything else I will forgive."

Jack stood up, taking their empty plates and leaning over for a lingering kiss. "Perfection." After a quick trip to the kitchen, he returned with their food refilled. "I'm assuming you'd like some more fuel for later."

"I would. Especially since I think you'll be requiring a great deal of energy from me later."

"I planned on it. You planned on it. It's happening."

"Oh? You sound very excited."

"With everything we did not even an hour ago, I'm surprised you're not as much as me."

"Did my fantasy earlier not give you a good indication of how I feel?"

"It did. I look forward to making your fantasies come true." Jack winked at him across the table and slowly popped a meatball between his lips. "Very excited."

 **4 reviews** **for a new chapter**


End file.
